Various systems are used for processing dirt and/or debris mixtures, which may include rocks, concrete pieces, wood pieces, stones, discarded hardware, and other types of dirt and/or debris. That processing may include conveying material to create or form one or more stockpiles. Systems may form any suitable type of stockpiles, such as circular stockpiles, radial stockpiles, etc. Examples of systems for processing dirt and/or debris mixtures, including systems that convey material to create one or more stockpiles, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,614; 5,390,777; 5,515,961; 5,833,043; 6,360,876; 7,284,947; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0029170 and 2008/0101910. The complete disclosures of those patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.